


Behind the Curtain

by schrijverr



Series: Home, Weird Home [5]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Cyberia, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Theatre, like within canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: The Mechs go to a (terribly historically inaccurate) play about the revolution on Cyberia, on stage there is a very familiar face.~When “Nastya” first entered the stage Jonny almost fell of his chair with laughter as he wheezed: “I’d forgotten the ridiculous dresses you wore when you got in.”He choked when Nastya elbowed him and hissed: “And if you don’t stop, I’ll behead you and you also won’t be able to remember this.”~Could be read as stand alone, series is just a vibe
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Series: Home, Weird Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879876
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well! Hope you pop in and say hi :D

Ashes came striding into the room and slapped something down on the table, before exclaiming: “We have to go to Cyberia.”

“No we fucking don’t.” Nastya dropped out of a vent where she had been patching up some bullet holes from an earlier argument.

“Yeah, you know how Nastya feels about that, Ashes. Why would you suggest that?” asked Jonny, from he couch where he was cheating Tim out of a very nice rifle.

“Well, my dear Captain, we need to see this.” Ashes said as they gestured to what they’d put down on the table and waited until they’d all seen.

Jonny eyed them suspiciously, Ashes only used the title he wanted when they wanted something from him. 

On the table was a pamphlet of a Cyberian theater, who was apparently putting on a play about the revolution that had freed their county from the Tsar. He looked up and asked: “And why would we want to see this?”

Ashes grinned and opened the pamphlet, pointing at a bit of text that read: _Anastasia Nikolaevna Rasputina played by Nastasja Samboerskaja_

When he’d read it Jonny matched Ashes grin and stood up while exclaiming: “I’ll tell Brian about the new coordinates.”

“Jonny.” Nastya said sternly.

“Oh, come on, Nastya.” Jonny pouted, “It’ll be fun. You’ll get to make fun of the people that killed you, we get to make fun of you. If it’s terrible, we’ll kill everyone there and be on out merry way. It’ll be fun and it’ll be fine. Just some entertainment.”

“Yes and teasing material for the next few centuries, I think not.” Nastya huffed.

“No, of course not.” Jonny said obviously lying, when he saw he wasn’t believed he pulled out his last ace up his sleeve and said: “Pleaasee, I’ll even get you those parts for an upgrade for Aurora after.”

Squinting suspiciously Nastya asked: “Even if we have to go through a boring sector to get them?”

Jonny nodded hastily and Nastya agreed after which Jonny practically sprinted away to tell Brian, afraid that if he stayed Nastya would retract her agreement.

Soon, too soon for Nastyas liking, they arrived on Cyberia, where they’d forced Nastya into a ridiculous disguise just in case someone would recognize her from a history book.

Sadly, The Toy Soldier had been in charge of the disguise, so it consisted of an obviously fake mustache and a pair of big sunglasses.

Still they managed to get in without more weird looks than usual and had taken place on the balcony all grinning and preparing for the show.

From the start it was clear that this was propaganda at it’s finest. People of the Revolutionary Movement were put down as brave heroes and the Tsar was cruel to the point of caricature, not that the Mechs cared about that, they were waiting for someone special.

When “Nastya” first entered the stage Jonny almost fell of his chair with laughter as he wheezed: “I’d forgotten the ridiculous dresses you wore when you got in.”

He choked when Nastya elbowed him and hissed: “And if you don’t stop, I’ll behead you and you also won’t be able to remember this.”

Jonny tried to shut up, but small chuckles still left his mouth every time he looked at Nastya in her big coat and easy to move in clothes, very different from the portrayal of her on stage.

As the actress said her lines it became apparent that they’d gone for a ditsy version of her, who only helped because she didn’t know any better and was being masterfully manipulated by her tutor, one of the heroes of the story.

Most of the crew was having the time of their lives, laughing as if this serious war play was a comedy much to the chagrin of their fellow audience members. Only Brian seemed to take pity on Nastya slightly and just smiled at her sadly whenever a new roar of laughter came.

They watched how “Nastya” tumbled about the stage while smiling: “Oh, no! Father, please don’t hurt these nice people, I’m sure they’re only screaming because they think it’s fun. You cheer at a sports game, don’t you?”

The actor, who played the Tsar looked stern for a moment, before softening and saying: “You are quite right, my smart dear daughter. I shall let them chant my name in glory.”

“That’s not what happened.” the real Nastya grumbled, slightly annoyed.

She was ignored by Jonny, who gleefully exclaimed: “You’re getting killed soon.”

And as Jonny predicted (and, of course, because although it might be historically inaccurate for the most part, the glorious death of the old regime was kept in), “Nastya” died, killed by her own tutor, who was hailed the hero he was remembered as.

What Jonny hadn’t predicted and what no one had seen coming was the fact that an extra, not important enough to be listed, came in dressed in strange clothes and yelled: “I am from Carmillas crew and I’m going steal her in order to help revive the dead princess.”

From the audience Jonny shouted: “Hey that’s not what happened!”

Giving him a vindicated grin Nastya told him: “What happened to we’ll make fun of them now, Jonny? Come on, it’ll be fun remember? As I recall this is pretty accurate.”

“First of, no you don’t, you were bleeding out at the time. Second of, I was way drunker, I could definitely not stand up that straight.” Jonny argued.

“I’ll give you that, but overall it seems quite realistic.” Nastya smirked.

Meanwhile the Jonny on stage was carrying a bleeding Nastya, although the blood was very fake and they obviously hadn’t had a good budget for special effects. The effects got worse when the Jonny on stage got shot through his head and collapsed with Nastya in his arms.

Jonny in the audience said: “Oh, I vaguely remember this, I think I got up and murdered that guy, before we got picked up.”

That was not what happened, the Jonny on stage stayed down and the man who had shot him grinned victoriously, getting a lot of applause from the audience.

With that Jonny rolled up his sleeves and said: “Okay now that’s going to far, we’re killing everyone and burning this joint to the ground.”

“Finally.” Nastya exclaimed.

“Did you say burning this joint to the ground?” Ashes piped up, suddenly all attention away from the play.

“Yes, Ashes, yes, I did.” Jonny grinned.

Ashes grinned back and got out a lighter while they said: “Well that sounds like much more fun. I think the fun part of the play is over anyway.”

And with that the Mechs got up and opened fire. It was brutal and it was violent and they were having the time of their lives. This would go down as a great massacre in the history of Cyberia, but it was just a normal Friday for the Mechs.

Back on the Aurora, Jonny sighed: “That was some nice violence. Where to now?”

“Now we go get my parts for Auroras upgrade.” Nastya demanded.

“But that’ll be boring.” Jonny whined.

“You promised, Jonny.” Nastya said in a warning tone.

Jonny gave her shit eating look and said: “When do I ever keep my promises.”

Nastya glared at him, before turning away and saying: “Brian, we’re going to the planet in the Mirny system and we’re getting the parts like Jonny promised.”

“Brian, no. Listen to your Captain.” Jonny tried to look stern, but petulant anger at Nastya was more prominent on his face.

“Uhhh.” Brian hesitated looking between the two.

Both said his name in a tone that promised a lot of pain from whoever he didn’t listen to, but in the end he decided he was less scared of Jonny and it was the right thing to do, so he said: “It’s wrong to break your promises.”

Then he hurried away while behind him sounds of a new argument rang. He ducked for a stray bullet and mentally sighed: jup, just another Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to _Rocky_Rose67_ for giving me this idea! It’s not a musical, sorry, but I hope it still lives up to what you were expecting. This was also a bit inspired by that one ATLA episode, lol
> 
> I did not do a lot of research or anything, but the actress name is a Russian actress and the planet system is just the name of a big Russian mine, so fun fun I am bad at names
> 
> I'm already working on a part for Brian, but please leave ideas for the ones I haven't had yet, cause idk really know how to go on and I do really want to write a part for all the Mechs!
> 
> Anyway comments and Kudos make my day, so please leave any and I will owe so much. Like I would literally kill a man for you after you've left a comment, just straight up stab one


End file.
